


Back Into The Woods

by ForsakenViera



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenViera/pseuds/ForsakenViera
Summary: Mjrn verlässt den Wald, um das Abenteuer zu suchen. In Rabanastre trifft sie auf Catarina*, die denselben Gedanken hatte und gerne wie ihre Schwester eine Kämpferin werden möchte. Mjrn und Catarina schließen sich zusammen, um Kopfgeldjägerinnen zu werden.(*Catarina ist Ktjns deutscher Name.)





	1. Kapitel Eins

Fran hatte gesagt, sie sollte im Wald bleiben, in Sicherheit bei Jote und den anderen Viera. Doch Mjrn kribbelte es in den Fingern. Sie wollte die Welt sehen. Der Wald konnte nicht alles sein, was Ivalice zu bieten hatte. Nicht nach dem winzigen, jedoch aufregenden Einblick, den Mjrn zuvor schon bekommen hatte. Es musste mehr geben! Fremde Wälder, fremde Dörfer, fremde Kulturen. Mjrn wollte sie sehen, sie erleben, wollte von ihnen lernen.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zum Wald um, schulterte ihr Gepäck und machte sich dann entschlossen und schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg.

Die Ebene schien sich endlos weit zu ziehen. Mjrn saß auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm und rastete, horchte, nahm die Außenwelt mit allen Sinnen auf. Ihre Nase in die Höhe gereckt, ihre Augen achtsam umherblickend. In der Ferne vernahm sie das Prasseln von Regentropfen. Sie mochte das rhythmische Geräusch und den schweren Duft. Beides wirkte beruhigend. Dort wollte sie hin, dort wo es regnete. Mjrn seufzte, senkte den Blick, schaute dann zurück in Richtung Heimatwald, Heimatdorf. Sie hatte schon etwa die Hälfte der Ebene überquert. Sie wusste nicht, was vor ihr lag, sie wusste nur, was sie hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sicherheit, Vertrautheit. Und Langeweile.

Sie hüpfte vom Baumstamm herunter, streckte sich und setzte ihren Weg über die Ebene leichtfüßig fort.

Die wilden Tiere auf der Ebene umging Mjrn gekonnt. Sie wusste, wie sie schleichen musste, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. So hatte sie sich aus dem Dorf stehlen können, ohne dass Jote und die anderen sie hatten bemerken können. Vielleicht war eine kleine, unbewaffnete Viera auch zu uninteressant, zu unbedrohlich für die großen, gefährlichen Bestien, die die Umgebung bewohnten.

Das Rauschen des Regens wurde lauter. Jeder Schritt brachte Mjrn näher und bald hatte sie die Ebene hinter sich gelassen und fand sich in einer Landschaft wieder, die so anders war als alles, was sie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wassermassen strömten an ihr vorbei, sammelten sich und bildeten Seen. Unterschiedliche Tierarten begegneten ihr, kleine schleimige oder große gepanzerte, haarige Vierbeiner und Wesen, die aus purer Energie zu bestehen schienen. Kröten, Wölfe, Elementare.

Der Regen benetzte ihre Ohren, ihr Haar und ihre Haut, sodass sie fröstelte. Sie umklammerte ihren Oberkörper, um etwas ihrer Körperwärme zu bewahren. Sie stapfte vorwärts. Jeder ihrer Schritte machte ein matschiges Geräusch. Mjrn kicherte unwillkürlich. Sie schaute hoch in den Himmel, dann auf die Erde, ließ ihren Oberkörper los und machte einen Satz nach vorne. Das Wasser, das am Boden Pfützen bildete, spritzte in alle Richtungen. Mjrn machte einen weiteren, kräftigen Schritt. Wieder spritzte es. Das Kichern der jungen Viera wurde lauter, verwandelte sich in ein verhaltenes Lachen, dann in ein herzliches, ausgelassenes. Mjrn streckte ihre Arme gen Himmel, sprang und tänzelte und rannte durch den Regen, durch die Pfützen, durch den Matsch. Und sie lachte glücklich.

Mjrn wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Es mussten einige Stunden gewesen sein. Dichte, dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, sodass sie nicht anhand der Sonne ausmachen konnte, wie weit der Tag schon fortgeschritten war. In der Ferne konnte sie Gebäude sehen. Die nächste Stadt. Dort würde sie hingehen. Dort könnte sie wohl in Ruhe einen Platz zum Übernachten finden. Ein warmes Bett. Eine gute Mahlzeit. Mjrn schloss die Augen und stellte es sich vor. Sie fühlte die eingebildete Wärme, das weiche Bett, schmeckte das leckere Essen regelrecht auf ihrer Zunge. Aber ihre Kleidung war in Wahrheit durchnässt und ihre Ohren hingen traurig herab. Sie hatte noch ein Stück vor sich. Mjrn gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Nur noch ein kleines Stück.

Die matschige Erde wurde hart. Mjrn schaute zu ihren Füßen. Keine Erde. Steine. Müde hob sie den Blick und erahnte in der Dunkelheit vereinzelte Personen und hohe Steinmauern. Die Stadt! Sie hatte sie endlich erreicht! Mjrn konnte ihren immer schwerer werdenden Körper kaum mehr tragen, konnte ihre immer schwerer werdenden Augenlider kaum mehr offen halten. Sie atmete tief, gähnte ausgiebig und schleppte sich noch einige Schritte in die Stadt hinein.

Mjrn sank auf einer kalten Steintreppe nahe eines stillen Springbrunnens nieder, umklammerte ihr Gepäck, stützte ihren Kopf mehr schlecht als recht darauf und schlief letztendlich erschöpft ein.

Die heißen, hellen Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Mjrn in der Nase und weckten sie am nächsten Morgen. Mit zusammengekniffen Augen schaute sie sich um. Ihr Gepäck war glücklicherweise noch da, auf den Straßen herrschte nun mehr Trubel als in der Nacht und es war laut. Sehr laut. Überall schwatzten Hume, Bangaa und Seek. Es gab auch einige Mogrys, doch waren ihre Stimmen nicht so stark zu vernehmen wie die der größeren Völker. Mjrn rieb sich die Augen ausgiebig und streckte sich, dann stand sie auf. Sofort meldete sich ihr Magen mit einem fast schmerzhaften Grummeln. Sie kramte eine Frucht aus ihrer kleinen Quahlledertasche und ihrer Kehle entfuhr ein leises, zufriedenes Stöhnen, als sie genüsslich hineinbiss. Sie hatte nicht viel mitnehmen können, nur ein wenig zu essen für den Beginn ihrer Reise. Sie hatte gehofft, alles andere unterwegs besorgen zu können. Sie hatte Lust auf ein Abenteuer gehabt und sie hatte es noch, also begab sie sich auf den Weg durch die fremde Stadt, die Ohren aufgestellt, den Blick nach vorne gerichtet und die Nase im Wind.

Nach einer Weile fand sich Mjrn auf einem Basar wieder. Viele Händler hatten hier ihre kleinen Stände aufgebaut, um etwas zu verkaufen. Obst, Gemüse, Schmuckstücke. Etliche der Obst- und Gemüsesorten hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Wie sie wohl schmecken mögen? Mjrn schaute sich aufgeregt um. Überall entdeckte sie etwas Neues. Langes grünes Gemüse, runde rote Früchte, glitzernde goldene Halsketten…

Sie vergrub die Krallen vor Freude in ihrer nun fast leeren Reisetasche, hüpfte auf der Stelle auf und ab und kicherte. Wäre sie im Wald geblieben, hätte sie dies nie gesehen! So viele Dinge, die ihr bisher entgangen waren!

Sie nahm einige der kleinen roten Kugeln und roch daran. Süß, aber auch ein wenig sauer. Sie wüsste zu gern, wie sie schmeckten, doch sie hatte kein Geld, um etwas zu kaufen. Im Dorf war Nahrung immer Gemeingut gewesen. Sie schaute sich um. Der Verkäufer unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Kunden am Ende des Standes. Er schien abgelenkt zu sein. Wenn Mjrn flink war, könnte sie…

Sie blickte nach links, nach rechts und als sie sicher war, dass niemand sie erwischte, steckte sie eine Handvoll der Früchte in ihre Tasche. Dann machte sie kehrt und schlenderte weiter. Nur nichts anmerken lassen! Wenn die Luft rein war, könnte sie endlich probieren. Mjrn schlüpfte in eine leere, etwas enge Seitengasse und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach einer der Früchte. Sie schnüffelte noch einmal daran und biss dann vorsichtig hinein.

“Hast du die denn auch bezahlt?”

Mjrn schreckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. War das der bestohlene Händler? Nein, vor ihr stand eine andere Viera. Schulterlanges, silbernes Haar, aufgeweckt stehende Ohren - das rechte war mit zwei goldenen Ringen geschmückt -, ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ihr Körper war spärlich mit grünem Stoff bedeckt und sie trug eine rötlich-braune Hose. Eine Faust in die Hüfte gestemmt, musterte sie Mjrn von oben bis unten.

Als Mjrn noch immer ängstlich dreinblickte und schwieg, schüttelte die Fremde den Kopf und lachte leise. “Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht verraten.”

Dann kam sie näher. “Ich heiße Catarina. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, außerhalb des Waldes auf eine weitere Viera zu stoßen. Dein Name ist…?”

Mjrn schluckte das Stückchen Frucht in ihrem Mund langsam herunter. “M… Mjrn.”

“Sehr erfreut!”, lachte Catarina. Mjrn entspannte sich ein wenig. Catarina schien sie nicht wegen ihres Diebstahls belangen zu wollen, also fischte Mjrn eine weitere Beere aus ihrem Gepäck und bot sie Catarina an.

“Die sind köstlich… solche Beeren findet man im Wald nirgends.”

“Nicht wahr?”, Catarina nahm die Frucht und schob sie sich in den Mund. Etwas rote Flüssigkeit lief ihre Lippen entlang und sie wischte sie weg, ehe sie ihr Kinn hinunterlief. “Danke sehr.”

Schweigend saßen Mjrn und Catarina im milden Schatten an einer Treppe und nahmen die Eindrücke der großen, unbekannten Stadt in sich auf. Die Sonne brannte, doch der leichte Wind linderte die Hitze auf den Armen und Gesichtern der beiden Viera. Im Wald schien zwar ebenfalls die Sonne durch die Bäume, doch spendeten ihre Kronen immer ausreichend Schatten, sodass es eher kühl war.

Catarina brach die Stille. “Ich musste mich ebenfalls an alles gewöhnen, als ich diese Stadt erreicht hatte.”

Mjrn nickte verstehend. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie sich hier zurechtfinden sollte. So viele Personen, so viele Gerüche und so viele Geräusche. Im Wald war alles ganz anders. Es war ruhig und roch nach Erde. In der Stadt roch es nach Stein und Stahl und Essen und nach Hume und Bangaa und Mogry. Außerdem hatte Mjrn den Geruch von Chocobos in der Nase… und Catarinas ebenfalls. Sie duftete nach Heimat.

“Meine Schwestern waren dagegen, dass ich aufbreche", sagte Mjrn nach einer weiteren Weile des Schweigens und Catarina grummelte zustimmend.

“Meine Schwester hat ebenfalls den Wald verlassen. Jedoch wollte ich in ihre Fußstapfen treten und nun bin ich hier.”

Mjrn lachte kurz und nickte wild. Ihre Ohren wackelten dabei auf und ab. “Genauso erging es mir.” Dann seufzte sie erleichtert. Sie und Catarina hatten etwas gemeinsam. Natürlich außer dass beide Viera waren. Es gab Mjrn ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Etwas in ihr hoffte, dass Catarina genauso empfand.

“Vielleicht besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir gemeinsam reisen”, schlug Catarina vor. Sie hatte zuvor ihren Blick schweifen lassen, doch nun schaute sie genau in Mjrns dunkle Augen. Mjrn errötete leicht, als Catarina sie anlächelte. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und Mjrn lächelte zurück.

“Gerne”, sagte Mjrn und stupste Catarinas Schulter wohlwollend mit ihrer. “Wir könnten zusammen die ganze Welt sehen.”

“Die Welt sehen, hm?” Catarina legte den Kopf schief und schien nachzudenken. “Und wo gedenkst du, zuerst hinzugehen?”

Mjrn zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte verloren den Kopf. Catarina legte einen Arm vorsichtig um die jüngere Viera und wiegte sie sachte hin und her. “Wir finden unseren Weg!”

Den Rest des Tages zeigte Catarina Mjrn einige Ecken Rabanastres. Den Basar kannte sie schon, aber es gab noch einige andere Gegenden in der großen, geschäftigen Stadt, die Mjrn noch nicht erkundet hatte. Ihr Rundgang führte sie zu dem großen Springbrunnen, bei dem Mjrn die Nacht zuvor verbracht hatte. Von dort aus führten drei Wege zu jeweils drei Toren, eins davon zur Giza-Ebene.

“Wohin führen die anderen beiden Tore?”, fragte Mjrn, während sie sich umschaute. Sie war erschöpft vom Laufen, ihre Füße schmerzten und ihr Magen grummelte unaufhörlich. Sie ließ die Ohren hängen und zog die Mundwinkel herunter. Sie seufzte.

“In die Wüste”, antwortete Catarina knapp. Auch ihr Magen knurrte, auch sie war müde. Sie atmete tief, wirkte ratlos, doch dann schien sie einen Einfall zu haben. Ihre Ohren stellten sich auf, sie schnippte mit den Fingern, packte Mjrn an der Hand und zog sie entschlossen mit sich.

Sie rannten durch eine Einkaufsstraße, an Waffen- und Rüstungsgeschäften vorbei zu einer Tür, etwas versteckt in einem Winkel der Straße. Catarina zog Mjrn hinter sich in das Gebäude, das sich als Taverne entpuppte. Vor einer großen Tafel hielt Catarina endlich inne.

“Was ist das?”, wollte Mjrn wissen. Neugierig las sie die Schrift auf der Tafel. Viele Namen, Beschreibungen… waren das Kopfgeld-Aufträge?

“Auf diese Weise verdienen wir Gil!” Catarina wippte aufgeregt auf ihren Zehen stehend auf und ab. Sie hatte Mjrns Hand losgelassen und ihre eigenen nun ineinander gefaltet. Sie schaute zu Mjrn und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Mjrn schaute unsicher, ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen, doch Catarina war voller Tatendrang. Auf ihren vollen Lippen war ein breites Grinsen zu sehen.

“Wir besorgen uns Waffen und gehen auf Mobjagd! Was sagst du dazu?”

Mjrn dachte nach. Woher sollten sie Waffen bekommen? Sie konnten doch nicht welche stehlen… oder? Nein. Nein, noch einmal wollte Mjrn nicht stehlen. Der Schock, als sie dachte, dass sie erwischt wurde, war ihr eine Lehre gewesen.

Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte sie an ihr Kinn, die Lippen geschürzt, der Blick auf die Tafel gerichtet. Im Grunde war die Kopfgeldjagd wohl das einzige, womit zwei mittellose reisende Viera Geld verdienen konnten. Oder?

Catarina stupste sie mit dem Finger an. “Nun?”

Kurz und knapp nickte Mjrn. “Ja! Lass es uns tun!”

Also wählten die beiden Viera von der Tafel einen Mob, der ihnen angemessen erschien. Nicht zu schwer niederzustrecken für zwei Anfänger, aber gefährlich genug, um sich für's Erste genug Anerkennung und Gil zu verdienen.

Ein kleines Geschöpf mit Tomatenkopf. Mjrn kicherte. Es erinnerte sie ein wenig an die Kürbisköpfe, die sie dann und wann im Wald gesehen hatte. Sie hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es sah so niedlich aus! Sie hielt den Steckbrief in beiden Händen und folgte mit den Augen den Linien der Zeichnung auf dem Papier.

Nachdem Catarina und Mjrn mit dem Wirt, dem Auftraggeber, gesprochen und alle Details ausgehandelt hatten, verließen sie die Schenke und standen wieder auf den heißen Straßen Rabanastres.

“Woher bekommen wir Waffen?”, fragte Mjrn zögerlich. Sie wollte  _ wirklich  _ nicht wieder stehlen. Sie schaute besorgt mit ihren dunklen Augen zu Catarina, Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen, ihr Gepäck und den Steckbrief umklammert. Ihr Anblick war mitleiderregend genug, dass Catarina eine Hand auf Mjrns Rücken legte, sie streichelte und sie beruhigend anlächelte.

Doch etwas Verschmitztheit lag ebenfalls in ihrem Blick. “Lass das meine Sorge sein.”

Mjrn stand nun auf dem großen Platz an einem der Tore, die zu der Dalmascanischen Wüste führten und schaute sich um. Catarina hatte sie angewiesen, hier auf sie zu warten, damit sie gemeinsam aufbrechen konnten. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde Waffen organisieren. Mjrn seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Aber Mjrn stellte lieber keine Fragen. Catarina hatte sie nicht verpfiffen, als sie Essen geklaut hatte, also würde Mjrn Catarina den Gefallen erwidern und niemandem etwas sagen.

Wenige Zeit später stieß Catarina wieder zu Mjrn. In ihren Händen hielt sie zwei Bögen, auf ihrem Rücken trug sie zwei mit Pfeilen gefüllte Köcher, jeweils einen davon drückte sie Mjrn in die Hand, das andere Paar behielt sie und schlang den Bogen um ihre Schulter. Die Sehne verlief zwischen ihren spärlich bekleideten Brüsten auf der nackten Haut. Mjrns Blick wanderte die Sehne entlang über Catarinas Körper. Sie fand Gefallen an den sanften Kurven und der zarten Haut. Catarina war wahrlich eine Schönheit.

Mjrn unterdrückte ein verträumtes Seufzen und befestigte ihren Bogen an ihrem Gepäck. Mit einer kurzen Berührung an Mjrns Schulter und einem Nicken in Richtung Stadttor bedeutete Catarina ihren Aufbruch und die beiden machten sich wortlos auf den Weg.

Der heiße Wüstenwind blies stark und wirbelte Sand in die Gesichter der zwei Gefährtinnen. Catarina und Mjrn hatten die Arme schützend vor ihre zugekniffenen Augen gehalten und versuchten, in den Sandwolken etwas zu erkennen. Schweiß perlte Mjrn von der Stirn. Die Hitze in der Stadt war noch auszuhalten gewesen, gab es doch genug schattige Ecken und Plätze, an denen man sich abkühlen konnte. In der Wüste gab es nur Kakteen, Felsen und jede Menge Sand, der die sengende Hitze aufnahm und an die Umgebung abgab.

Zum ersten Mal sehnte sich Mjrn nach dem Wald. Nach dem kühlen Schatten, dem Schutz der Baumkronen.

Und nun war sie hier, in der Wüste. Sie hatte ein Abenteuer gewollt und sie war gerade erst am Anfang. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Gemeinsam mit Catarina streifte sie durch den Sand und hinterließ ihre Spuren in dieser ihr fremden Welt. Catarina hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Ziel, während Mjrn sich vorbeugte, um die Stacheln eines großen Kaktus zu begutachten. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers die Spitze des geradezu massiven Kakteenstachels ab. Es musste sehr wehtun, wenn man so etwas in den Finger bekam, dachte sie und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie selbst Schmerzen.

Mjrns Ohren zuckten. Über sich vernahm sie ein Quieken. Sie schaute, noch immer gebückt, nach oben und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Eine kleine Kreatur mit tomatenähnlichem Kopf sprang auf sie zu. Vor Schreck wollte Mjrn einen Schritt zurück machen, doch stolperte sie und fiel in den weichen Sand auf ihren Hintern. Das Tomatenwesen landete auf ihrem Bauch und hob triumphierend die kleinen Ärmchen. Dann hüpfte es von Mjrn herunter und wollte davonlaufen.

“Catarina! Die Tomate!”, rief Mjrn, als ihr gewahr wurde, was gerade vorgefallen war.

Catarina wirbelte herum und zückte Pfeil und Bogen. Sie spannte die Sehne, zielte auf die Kreatur und ein Pfeil sauste auf die flüchtende Tomate zu. Er verfehlte sie knapp. Mjrn hatte sich aufgerappelt und ihre eigene Waffe bereitgemacht, Catarina nahm unterdessen die Verfolgung auf und Mjrn folgte dicht danach. Im Laufen schnappte sich Catarina den verschossenen Pfeil, der Dank des Sandes nicht zerbrochen war. Sie legte ihn erneut an und als die wilde Tomate gerade die Richtung ändern wollte, durchbohrte Catarinas Pfeil das Tomatenkopfwesen. Mjrns folgte kurz darauf und gab ihm den Rest. Keuchend stapften Catarina und Mjrn zu ihrer Beute und hielten inne, um ihr Werk zu begutachten. Mjrn stützte die Hände auf die Knie und hechelte. Catarina wischte sich schwer atmend den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Die Tomate lag ruhig da. Mjrn streckte eine Hand aus, um sie anzustupsen, doch da sprang das Wesen wieder auf. Mjrn schreckte hoch und schrie. Die Kreatur hatte ihr beherzt ins Knie gebissen und tapste rasend schnell wieder von dannen. So niedlich wie zuvor fand Mjrn sie nun nicht mehr! Mjrn verzog das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt. Die Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen und die Zähne zusammengebissen, saß sie im Sand und beäugte die Wunde. Kleine Zähnchen hatten ihre Haut punktiert und ein wenig Blut quoll hervor. Es schmerzte schlimmer als es in Wirklichkeit wohl war. Nichts, was man nicht gut säubern und verbinden konnte. Aber der immense Schmerz! Unglaublich!

Mjrn war so mit ihrer Wunde und dem Schmerz beschäftigt, dass sie erst merkte, dass Catarina weg war, als diese ihren Bogen hinter sich herschleifend zurück zu ihrer Partnerin trottete.

“Erledigt!”, seufzte Catarina erschöpft und ließ sich neben Mjrn in den Sand plumpsen. Sie schaute auf die Bisswunde und zog die Mundwinkel herunter. “Hast du große Schmerzen? Kannst du laufen?”

“Ich vermute, ich benötige Hilfe", gestand Mjrn. Ihr Anblick war mitleidserregend. Zusammengekauert hockte sie im heißen Sand, das verletzte Knie angewinkelt und ihr Körper schlapp.

Catarina atmete scharf aus, erhob sich und bot Mjrn ihre Hand an. Mjrn zog sich daran hoch und stützte sich auf Catarina. Mit beiden Händen auf deren rechter Schulter, das Bein noch immer nicht durchgestreckt, lehnte Mjrn sich gegen sie. Catarina legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und stabilisierte die schmale Gestalt Mjrns. Zusammen machten sie Anstalten, einige Schritte zu gehen, jedoch durchschoss mit jedem kleinen Hüpfer, den Mjrn machte, ein stechender Schmerz ihr gesamtes Bein.

“Au au au!” Mjrn umklammerte Catarinas Hals, das Gesicht in deren Schulter vergraben und darauf erpicht, die aufwallenden Tränen nicht fallen zu lassen.

“Das funktioniert nicht“, stellte Catarina fest. Sie legte nun auch ihren anderen Arm um Mjrns Hüfte und streichelte behutsam deren Rücken. Mjrn schniefte erstickt. Die Tränen rollten nun doch und benetzten Catarinas Haut.

“Weine nicht.” Catarina wanderte mit einer Hand Mjrns Rücken entlang nach oben und strich beruhigend über das kurze weiße Haar.

Nach ein paar Minuten des leisen Schluchzens und Schniefens löste sich Mjrn von Catarina und wischte sich mit den Fäusten die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie legte ihre Hände wieder auf die Schultern der anderen und starrte ihr mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe in die dunkelbraunen Augen. Mjrn schniefte erneut.

“Ich trage dich", schlug Catarina vor. Sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte. Mjrn nickte und Catarina drehte sich vorsichtig um, damit sie auf ihren Rücken steigen konnte.

Catarina ächzte. Sie trug Mjrn, beide Köcher, beide Bögen und Mjrns Gepäck. Glücklicherweise waren sie nicht weit von der Stadt entfernt und so stapfte Catarina entschieden los.

Mjrn hielt sich krampfhaft an Catarinas Schultern fest, um nicht herunterzurutschen, jedoch darauf bedacht, ihre Gefährtin, die verbissen einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, nicht mit ihren langen Fingernägeln zu verletzen. Catarinas Haut war schweißbedeckt. Ein Glück, dachte Mjrn, dass sie so spärlich bekleidet war. Dort, wo Catarinas nackter Körper ihren eigenen berührte, war es heiß, heißer noch als die unerbittlichen Sonnenstrahlen. Mjrns Knie pochte, aber es war tausendmal angenehmer, dass Catarina sie auf ihrem Rücken trug. Tapfere Catarina. Unter Mjrns Gewicht und dem ihres Gepäcks stöhnte sie bei jedem beschwerlichen Schritt. Mjrn litt stumm mit jedem Stöhnen, Ächzen und Keuchen Catarinas. Wie gerne hätte Mjrn sie jetzt in den Arm genommen, damit Catarina sich ausruhen konnte. Vielleicht würde sich noch die Gelegenheit bieten. Mjrn hoffte darauf. Einmal wollte sie die Beschützerin, die Erwachsene sein. Als jüngste von drei Schwestern war sie immer das kleine Mädchen gewesen. Ob es Catarina genauso mit ihrer Schwester ging? Vielleicht wollte sie ebenso wie Mjrn die Verantwortung übernehmen, statt sich zurückzulehnen und darauf zu warten, dass andere sich um sie kümmerten.

Mjrn legte ihre Wange an Catarinas Hinterkopf, deren Haare so schweißnass wie ihre Klamotten und der Rest ihres Körpers waren, doch das störte Mjrn nicht. Ihre Ohren streiften Catarinas und es kitzelte ein wenig. Sie versuchte, sich so leicht zu machen, wie sie konnte und hoffte, dass sie bald am Ziel waren.

Als Catarina die Stadt erreichte, dämmerte es bereits. Mjrn hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten und auch Catarinas Tempo hatte sich vor Müdigkeit verlangsamt.

“Setz mich ab", verlangte Mjrn und gähnte. “Du brauchst eine Pause.”

Catarina nickte und ging ein wenig in die Hocke, sodass Mjrn von ihrem Rücken rutschen konnte. Sie landete auf ihrem gesunden Bein und setzte sich dann auf der Stelle mitten auf den Stadttorvorplatz. Catarina sank auf die Knie und stützte sich auf allen Vieren ab. Sie keuchte und schwitzte. Mjrns Mund war trocken und ihr Magen knurrte. Wie musste es Catarina gehen, die sie den ganzen Weg getragen hatte? Mjrn fühlte sich schlecht. Wie konnte sie Catarina all diese Arbeit aufbürden? Sie musterte die erschöpfte Viera neben sich und musste bei dem Anblick beinahe wieder weinen. Immer machte sie anderen Mühe und Sorgen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr! Diesmal würde sie das Blatt wenden. Sie begann, ihr verletztes Bein langsam zu strecken und ihr Knie vorsichtig zu bewegen. Es schmerzte noch immer fürchterlich, doch das Schlimmste war vorüber. Sie konnte vielleicht aufstehen und sich ein bisschen fortbewegen.

Sie legte eine Hand auf Catarinas Rücken, wie Catarina es sonst bei ihr tat. “Warte hier.”

Dann rappelte sie sich mehr schlecht als recht auf und humpelte über den Platz zum Tor, die entkräftete Catarina zurücklassend.

Während Mjrn sich ihren Weg zum Tor geradezu erkämpfte, wühlte sie in ihrem Gepäck nach dem Trinkschlauch, den sie eingepackt hatte, bevor sie aus dem Wald aufgebrochen war. Sie schaffte es zum Brunnen, füllte den Wasserbehälter und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Catarina.

“Hier, trink!” Mjrn hielt die Öffnung des Schlauchs an Catarinas Mund, die gierig zu trinken begann. Ein paar Tropfen des kalten Wassers liefen Catarinas Kinn hinunter und tropften auf den noch heißen Stein.

Als sie fertig war, seufzte sie. “Danke.”

Sie wischte sich den Mund ab und stand wieder auf, um mit Mjrn den Rest des beschwerlichen Weges zur Taverne und somit zu ihrem ersten, hart erkämpften Verdienst zu bewältigen.

Zurück in der Taverne setzte Mjrn sich erschöpft an einen Tisch und legte Arme und Gesicht so auf die Tischplatte, als wollte sie ein Nickerchen machen. Sie seufzte laut und bemerkte jetzt erst, wie unermesslich müde sie tatsächlich war.

Catarina hingegen ging zielstrebig, wenn auch etwas wackelig vor Entkräftung, zum Tresen, um mit dem Wirt über ihre Belohnung zu sprechen. Mjrn hörte über die Gespräche an den Nachbartischen hinweg, wie erfreut der Wirt war, dass sich jemand seines Dilemmas angenommen hatte. Sie hörte das Klimpern von Münzen und fühlte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Ein Gefühl von Erfolg, ein Gefühl, etwas Gutes vollbracht zu haben.

Und das Gefühl von Rechtschaffenheit, weil sie nun kein Essen mehr stehlen musste.

Als Catarina zu Mjrn an den Tisch kam, hatte sie mehr als nur einen Beutel Gil in der Hand. Zwei Mahlzeiten brachte sie mit. Sie rochen wunderbar. Verführerisch. Mjrns Magen knurrte. Sie sah auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte sie Catarina, für mehr hatte sie nicht die Kraft, dann machte sie sich daran, die warme Mahlzeit, von der sie schon am ersten Tag geträumt hatte, genüsslich zu verspeisen.

Catarina seufzte zufrieden, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, als sie aufgegessen hatte.

“Heute Nacht schlafen wir hier. Der Wirt war so großzügig, uns außer der Mahlzeit auch ein Zimmer zu spendieren”, erklärte sie und lächelte. “Eine weitere Nacht müssten wir allerdings dann bezahlen.”

Mjrn war froh, nicht wieder auf der Straße schlafen zu müssen. In einem geschlossenen Raum unter einer kuscheligen Decke würde sie sich wohler und sicherer fühlen. Sie lag halb auf dem Bett  und schmiegte sich in eins der flauschigen Kissen. Es duftete frisch.

Da hob etwas ihr linkes Bein an. Mjrn setzte sich auf. Es war Catarina, mit einem Verband in der Hand, die behutsam begann, Mjrns Verletzung mit einem feuchten, sauberen Tuch abzutupfen. Mjrn biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete scharf ein. Es hatte aufgehört zu bluten, jedoch brannte es genau da, wo die Zähne der Tomate ihre Haut durchdrungen hatten und Catarina nun ihre Haut benetzte. Als Catarina die Wunde gesäubert hatte, trocknete sie sie mit einem weiteren Lappen und setzte schließlich den Verband an. Überall dort, wo Catarina Mjrns Haut berührte, kitzelte es. Sie fasste Mjrn so sanft und angenehm an, dass Mjrn sich wieder zurück ins Bett lehnte, den Hinterkopf auf den verschränkten Armen platzierte und genießerisch die Augen schloss. Die Berührungen fühlten sich so schön an, dachte Mjrn. So schnell waren die Schmerzen vergessen. Mjrn konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf das wohlige Kribbeln, das sich in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete, vom Knie bis in ihre weißen Ohrspitzen. Ihr entfuhr ein langes Stöhnen.

Catarina sah erschreckt auf. “Ist alles in Ordnung? Habe ich dir wehgetan?”

Mjrn lief rot an, sagte nichts. Was sollte sie auch sagen? ‘Nein, keine Sorge, ich habe es nur genossen, dass du mich angefasst hast.’ Das konnte sie nicht, es war zu eigenartig ob der Tatsache, dass sie Catarina erst einen Tag kannte. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, bei ihr zu sein, von ihr berührt zu werden. Sie duftete nach frischen Blumen, sie erinnerte sie an ihre Heimat, ihre Haut war so zart, ihre Haare so seidig und die Ringe, die ihre Ohren schmückten, rundeten ihr attraktives Erscheinungsbild ab. In Mjrns Bauch tanzten Schmetterlinge. Auch wenn jetzt aus dem Nichts jemand auftauchte, der sie gewaltsam zurück in den Wald zerren würde, hätte sich diese Reise schon allein deshalb gelohnt, weil sie Catarina kennengelernt hatte.

“Alles in Ordnung”, brachte sie stattdessen heraus. Catarina lächelte erleichtert und arbeitete weiter.

Als Catarina fertig war, die Verletzung zu verbinden, tätschelte sie Mjrns gesundes Bein und stand gähnend auf. Mjrn zog ihre Schuhe aus und kroch unter die flauschige Bettdecke. Wie schön! Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. All die Strapazen des Tages waren nun vergessen.

Catarina tat es ihr gleich und machte es sich im Federbett neben Mjrn gemütlich, wälzte sich ein paar Mal hin und her, bis sie eine angenehme Schlafposition gefunden hatte und lag dann still.

“Gute Nacht, Catarina”, flüsterte Mjrn.

“Gute Nacht”, murmelte Catarina zurück.

Für eine Weile war es mucksmäuschenstill im Zimmer. Nur das gleichmäßige Atmen beider Mädchen war zu hören, ab und zu ein Rascheln der Zudecke. Vom Untergeschoss drangen gedämpftes Gelächter und Gesprächsfetzen an Mjrns Ohren. Im Wald war es ruhiger gewesen. Dort hörte man nur das Zirpen der Grillen in der heißen Jahreszeit oder das Zwitschern der Vögel am Morgen. Mjrn seufzte und richtete sich auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Sie war furchtbar müde und trotzdem konnte sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Neben ihr jedoch schlummerte Catarina in aller Seelenruhe. Die Decke hob und senkte sich mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge. Mjrn saß einige Minuten ratlos da, die Unterlippe zu einem Schmollen hervorgeschoben. Dann schaute sie noch einmal zu Catarina. Wie gern würde Mjrn sich an sie kuscheln, wie sie es als Kind bei Jote und Fran getan hatte, immer wenn sie nicht einschlafen konnte. Würde Catarina etwas dagegen haben? Sie wollte ja nichts Böses. Sie wollte bloß kuscheln. Also näherte Mjrn sich Catarina und sank wieder in ihr Kissen. Sie wandte sich zu ihrer schlafenden Gefährtin, rutschte noch ein kleines bisschen dichter an sie heran, sodass ihr Körper Catarinas berührte und legte einen Arm um sie. Mjrn lächelte glücklich und schloss die schweren Augenlider, um endlich auch ins Traumland zu entgleiten.


	2. Kapitel Zwei

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Mjrn spät. Catarina musste bereits aufgestanden sein, denn sie lag nicht mehr neben Mjrn im Bett. Ihr Bogen und Köcher standen an den kleinen Nachttisch gelehnt, also konnte sie nicht weit sein. Wahrscheinlich war sie in der Taverne und frühstückte oder sie suchte neue Kopfgeldaufträge aus.

Mjrn warf die Decke beiseite und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte, ließ die Arme wieder an ihre Seite fallen. Sie wollte gerade die Zimmertür öffnen, hatte schon die Hand an der Klinke, da öffnete diese sich scheinbar von ganz allein. Es war Catarina, die auf der anderen Seite stand.

“Guten Morgen!”, grüßte sie und wedelte mit einem Stück Papier.

Es war ein neuer Steckbrief, wie Mjrn schon vermutet hatte. Mjrn und Catarina saßen an einem Tisch gegenüber voneinander, der Steckbrief in der Mitte zwischen ihnen, daneben ein Körbchen mit Brot und Obst. Mjrn knabberte an einem Stück Brot, während Catarina ihr die Einzelheiten erörterte.

“Wir müssen ein wenig weiter reisen, um das Monster zu finden, aber dann sehen wir immerhin mehr von Ivalice.”

Mjrn nickte. “Mhm.”

“Wir müssen erneut durch die Wüste zur nächsten Stadt namens Nalbina.”

Mjrn wollte etwas sagen, aber ihr Mund war vollgestopft mit Gebäck und Früchten.

“Dort ist unser Auftraggeber.” Catarina nahm ebenfalls eine Scheibe Brot und biss ab. Eine angenehme Stille entstand. So früh am Morgen waren kaum Gäste im Wirtshaus. Tatsächlich waren Mjrn und Catarina die einzigen, die an einem Tisch saßen und frühstückten.

“Aber wenn dir deine Verletzung noch zu sehr zusetzt, können wir auch ein, zwei--”

“Nein!”, würgte Mjrn hervor. Sie hatte hastig das trockene Brot hinuntergeschluckt und starrte Catarina entsetzt an. “Es… es geht schon.”

Catarina nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrer Mahlzeit.

Für die lange Reise durch die Wüste wollten die jungen Viera einiges an Proviant einpacken. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen gepackt und das Zimmer im Gasthaus ordentlich hinterlassen hatten, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Basar, um einen Vorrat an Beeren, Früchten und Brot einzukaufen. Ein bisschen Sorge hatte Mjrn, dass jemand sie doch beim Diebstahl gesehen hatte und sie nun, da sie an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückkehrte, wiedererkannt und verhaftet werden würde. Sie klammerte sich wie so oft an ihren Quahllederbeutel als wäre er ein Kuscheltier, das sie in der Finsternis vor bösen Wesen beschützte. Catarina lief leichtfüßig voraus und schaute sich gut gelaunt um, während Mjrn schwerfällig hinter ihr her humpelte. Ihr Knie schmerzte nicht mehr so fürchterlich wie am Vortag, doch der Verband, den Catarina ihr umgewickelt hatte, schränkte ihre Bewegungsfreiheit ein.

“Du hättest auch in der Taverne warten können”, sagte Catarina, als sie einige Meter weiter stehengeblieben war und Mjrn sie aufgeholt hatte.

“Ich komme zurecht!”, beharrte Mjrn. Ihr Blick war hart, um Catarina zu überzeugen, dass sie es schaffte, dass sie nicht schwach und hilflos war.

Catarina nickte. “Aber sag mir, wenn du eine Pause brauchst.” Dann setzte sie ihren Einkaufsbummel fort.

Mjrn hielt tapfer durch. Nach einiger Zeit begann ihr Knie wieder zu schmerzen, jedoch sagte sie nichts. Sie versuchte, ihre Atmung so gleichmäßig zu halten, wie sie konnte, damit Catarina keinen Wind davon bekam, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Mjrn wollte Catarina nicht aufhalten, wollte ihr keine Last sein. Catarina kam den weiten Weg hierher, um wie ihre Schwester eine Kämpferin zu werden und Mjrn würde ihr diesen Traum nicht verwehren, nur weil ihr Knie ein bisschen weh tat. Mjrn setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und hielt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen mit Catarina Schritt. Nein, an ihrer Wehleidigkeit würde es nicht scheitern. 

“Gut”, sagte Catarina, während sie die letzten Einkäufe verstaute, “ich denke, das wäre alles.” Sie schaute zu Mjrn und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Mjrns Ohren hingen schlaff, ihre Augen waren feucht und sie schien ihr Gewicht auf nur einen Fuß zu verlagern. Das verletzte Bein war angewinkelt und nur leicht auf die Zehen gestützt, damit Mjrn nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Catarina schleuderte die Taschen mit den Einkäufen grob beiseite und machte einen Satz zu Mjrn, um sie festzuhalten. 

“Mach mir jetzt nicht schlapp”, mahnte Catarina und half Mjrn, sich hinzusetzen. 

Mjrn schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich schaffe das.” Eine Träne tropfte aus ihren Augen. Sie schniefte. “Ich schaffe das”, beteuerte sie, als müsste sie eher sich selbst überzeugen.

Catarina setzte sich neben Mjrn, einen Arm um sie gelegt, blieb sie still, schien nachzudenken. Mjrn ließ ihren Blick wandern. Auf dem Basar herrschte reger Betrieb. Irgendwie mussten sie wieder durch das Getümmel, um zu den Stadttoren zu gelangen. Zurück durch die vielen Gestalten und Gerüche und Geräusche.

Da stieg Mjrn wieder der Chocobogeruch in die Nase. Weit entfernt, aber dennoch vorhanden. 

“Chocobos…”, flüsterte sie. 

Catarina horchte auf. “Chocob-- Ja, natürlich!” Sie sprang auf und stellte sich in Mjrns Sichtfeld. Mjrn blickte zu ihr hoch. Sie hielt eine Hand über ihre Augen, um diese von der blendenden Sonne abzuschirmen.

“Wir mieten uns einen Chocobo!”

Gesagt, getan. Nachdem sie sich langsam und etwas schwerfällig einen Weg zurück über den Basar zum Stadttor gebahnt hatten, saßen die beiden Viera nun zusammen auf einem Chocobo, das Gepäck geschultert, die erschöpften Gliedmaßen entlastet und gemütlich durch die Wüste Richtung Nalbina trottend.

Hinter sich hörte Mjrn ein Klimpern. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter und sah, dass Catarina ihr verbliebenes Geld zählte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, während sie stumm rechnete. Viel war ihnen nicht geblieben. Ein paar Münzen. Der nächste Auftrag musste ihnen etwas mehr einbringen, sonst stünden sie wieder wie am Anfang da, mit nichts als ihrer Kleidung am Leib. Zum Glück hatten sie noch genug für Vorräte und einen Chocobo gehabt. Die weite Reise hätte Mjrn mit ihrem verletzten Knie nicht bewältigen können. Sie fasste an den Verband und drückte vorsichtig dort, wo die Bissspuren sein mussten. Es tat nicht mehr weh. Mjrn lächelte zufrieden.

“Das mit dem Chocobo war eine gute Idee!” Mjrn schaute noch einmal über ihre Schulter und suchte Catarinas Blick. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, entspannten sich Catarinas Mundwinkel und formten prompt ein Lächeln.

“Geht es deinem Bein besser?”, erkundigte sich Catarina.

Mjrn nickte, wobei ihre Ohren ein wenig wackelten. “Viel besser!” 

Catarina verstaute die wenigen übrigen Münzen wieder im Geldbeutel und den Geldbeutel in der Tasche auf Mjrns Rücken, dann spürte Mjrn, wie ihre Gefährtin deren Kopf an ihre Schulter lehnte und näher an sie heranrückte. “Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.” 

Eine Weile ritten sie wieder schweigend. Eine angenehme Stille. Die einzigen Geräusche, die die beiden vernahmen, kamen aus ihrer Umgebung. Der pfeifende Wind, das Brüllen von wilden Tieren, die dumpfen Schritte des Chocobos im Sand der Wüste.

Mit dem Reittier war die Wüste schneller durchquert als zu Fuß und so fanden sich Mjrn und Catarina bald darauf am kleinen Markt vor Nalbinas Stadttoren wieder.

Mjrn bedeutete dem Chocobo, die Geschwindigkeit zu verringern und anzuhalten. Sie machte Anstalten abzusteigen, doch Catarina kam ihr zuvor und sprang zuerst vom Vogel herunter. Der weiche Sand dämpfte ihren Aufprall. Sie drehte sich zu Mjrn um. 

“Bleib sitzen. Ruh dich noch etwas aus. Ich suche den Auftraggeber. Bin bald zurück!”

Und dann war sie in Richtung Stadt verschwunden, bevor Mjrn protestieren konnte.

Mjrn wartete. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Mit ihrer Verletzung wagte sie es nicht, alleine vom Tier zu steigen oder herumzulaufen. Was, wenn der Schmerz zurückkäme und sie hilflos im Sand liegen blieb und vertrocknete?

Mjrn rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so etwas würde nicht passieren. Aber sie blieb trotzdem sitzen und wartete. Hinterher verlief sie sich und Catarina würde sie suchen. Mjrn blickte umher. In die Richtung, aus der die beiden Viera gekommen waren. In der Ferne sah man das Schloss von Rabanastre. In die Richtung, in die sie gehen müssten. Es gab nur einen Weg, der weiterführte. Und in die Richtung, in die Catarina gelaufen war. In die Stadt hinein. ‘Ins Gedränge’ würde Mjrn gerne sagen, aber viel schien auf dem Markt nicht los zu sein.

Sie seufzte. Wie lange war Catarina schon weg? Eine Minute, fünf Minuten oder zehn? Oder sogar noch länger? Mjrn kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die heiße Sonne brannte auch hier auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, griff nach ihrer Tasche und suchte darin nach ihrem Trinkschlauch. Er war prall gefüllt mit Wasser, also nahm sie einen großzügigen Schluck. Der Chocobo scharrte mit den Füßen und gab ein leises ‘Kweh’ von sich. Mjrn verlagerte ihr Gewicht nach vorne, goss etwas Wasser in ihre Hand und streckte sie dem Chocobo entgegen, der dankbar die lauwarme Flüssigkeit aufleckte. 

“Guter Junge!” Sie tätschelte seine Wange und strich über seinen Hals. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Streicheleinheiten sichtlich.

Da sah Mjrn auf einmal, wie sich eine weitere Hand nach dem Chocobo ausstreckte. Mjrn schreckte hoch...

...und sah in das grinsende Gesicht Catarinas, die mit einem Stück Papier wedelte. 

“Unser Auftraggeber hat uns freundlicherweise eine kleine Karte gezeichnet, weil wir uns in der Gegend nicht auskennen.”

Catarina saß wieder auf und steckte die Karte fröhlich summend in den Rucksack. Mjrn reichte ihr den Trinkschlauch und bedeutete ihr, sich ebenfalls einen Schluck zu genehmigen, dann setzten sie ihren Weg in die Berge fort.

Je näher sie den Bergen kamen, desto kühler wurde es. Über ihnen hatten sich Wolken gebildet, die die harsche Wüstensonne verdeckten. Nach der sengenden Hitze, die Mjrn und Catarina die vergangenen Tage hatten ertragen müssen, war Mjrn geradezu dankbar, dass der Wind auf ihren entblößten Gliedmaßen Gänsehaut hervorrief. Mjrn schloss die Augen und atmete die frische Bergluft tief ein. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie Catarina es ihr gleichtat. Mit dem tiefen Atemzug Catarinas fühlte Mjrn auch das Heben und Senken von Catarinas Brust gegen ihren Rücken. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr sie und ließ die fast abgeflaute Gänsehaut wieder erscheinen.

“Ist dir kalt?”, fragte Catarina besorgt und legte ohne Zögern ihre Hände an Mjrns Arme, um sie warm zu reiben. Die Schmetterlinge in Mjrns Bauch tanzten und sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück in Catarinas Halbumarmung. 

“Es geht schon. Danke.” Mjrn seufzte lang und zufrieden. Was würde sie ohne Catarina tun? Hätte sie so viel von Ivalice gesehen, wäre sie allein unterwegs gewesen? Etwas in ihr wollte Catarina mitteilen, dass sie froh war, sie getroffen zu haben. Doch etwas anderes hatte Sorge, dass Catarina nicht dasselbe fühlte. Im Grunde wusste Mjrn nicht einmal, was sie fühlte. Bewunderung? Die Erleichterung, nicht alleine zu sein? Schwärmte sie für Catarina ein bisschen mehr als sie sollte?

Doch egal, was es war, es war ein schönes Gefühl und Mjrn wollte es sich so lange bewahren, wie sie konnte. 

“Wären wir im Wald geblieben, hätten wir all dies nicht gesehen”, sagte Catarina, als sie sich erstaunt umschaute. “Elt ist zwar groß, aber das hier… Einfach unglaublich!”

Mjrn setzte sich auf und wandte sich hastig zu Catarina. Der Chocobo schwankte ein wenig ob der abrupten Bewegung, trottete aber gemächlich weiter. “Du kommst auch aus Elt?”

Catarina nickte, in ihrem Blick ein wenig Verwunderung. “Natürlich. Ich glaube, es ist das einzige Vieradorf.” 

Mjrn drehte sich wieder nach vorne, legte ihre Finger nachdenklich an die Wange und tippte dagegen. “Meinst du, wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet, ohne es gemerkt zu haben?“

“Mhm”, machte Catarina. “Ja. Du kamst mir bei unserem Treffen in Rabanastre bekannt vor, deshalb habe ich dich angesprochen.”

“Ja?”, fragte Mjrn überrascht. “Ich denke, durch Jote bin ich wohl gar nicht so unbekannt, was?” Sie war gespannt auf Catarinas Reaktion ob der Erwähnung des Namens ihrer Schwester. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

“Was? Du kennst das Oberhaupt?” 

Mjrn presste die Faust an den Mund und unterdrückte ein Lachen. “Jote ist meine Schwester”, brachte sie unter Kichern hervor. “Ich dachte, das hätte ich erwähnt.”

Catarina schüttelte den Kopf. “Hast du nicht. Kaum zu glauben!”

“Tut mir L--”

“Oh, ich bin nicht sauer, Mjrn.” Catarina klopfte Mjrn auf die Schulter, sodass diese zusammenfuhr. “Bloß verwundert. Und…”

“‘Und’ was?” Mjrn wandte sich erneut um und sah Catarinas Versuch, den leichten Rotschimmer, der sich auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete, zu verstecken, indem sie den Blick senkte. Sie schob die Unterlippe hervor und spielte an dem Verschluss von Mjrns Gepäck. “Und ein wenig verlegen… Immerhin bist du die Schwester der Dorfanführerin und ich habe es nicht gewusst.”

Mjrn musterte Catarina verdutzt. Sie griff mit ihrer linken Hand nach Catarinas und drückte sie wohlwollend. “Deswegen musst du nicht verlegen sein. Ich nehm es dir nicht übel.”

Catarina lächelte erleichtert.

“Vielleicht sollten wir rasten”, schlug Mjrn nach einer Weile vor. Sie waren nun schon seit einigen Stunden fast ununterbrochen auf Reisen und Mjrns Hintern fühlte sich allmählich wund an. Sie verlagerte das Gewicht etwas, in der Hoffnung, das leichte Brennen würde dadurch nachlassen. Immerhin waren die Schmerzen in ihrem Knie fast gänzlich vergessen. 

“Gute Idee. Ich höre Stimmen in Richtung Westen, vielleicht ist dort ein Dorf.”

Sie befanden sich tief im Felsmassiv. Die Sonne hinter den weißen Wolken war gen Horizont gesunken und färbte den Himmel nun in ein sachtes Rosa. Mjrn roch die Erde und die frische Luft und auch das Wasser, das irgendwo rauschte. Es erinnerte sie an den Regen an ihrem ersten Tag, nachdem sie den Wald verlassen hatte, doch war der Duft von Regen schwerer als der, den sie jetzt in der Nase hatte. Sie hob den Kopf und schnüffelte. Sie liebte den Geruch von Natur. Wieder war sie an ihre Heimat erinnert. In ihrer Magengegend kam ein leichtes Stechen auf. Heimweh. Sie seufzte. 

“Alles in Ordnung?“ 

“Ja. Ich habe ein bisschen Heimweh”, gestand Mjrn. “Aber wir sind zu weit gekommen, um umzukehren, nicht wahr?”

Also trieb sie den Chocobo ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ein Stückchen weiter, in die Richtung, aus der Catarina die Stimmen gehört hatte. 

Mjrn und Catarina hatten sich neben einen Brunnen gefläzt und gönnten sich einige der leckeren Früchte, die sie in Rabanastre für die Reise eingekauft hatten. Mjrn lag auf ihrer Seite, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, und nagte an ihrem Obst. Catarina saß im Schneidersitz daneben und warf kleine runde Beeren in ihren Mund.

Sie beobachteten die Hume, Bangaa und Mogrys, die sich ebenfalls an den Brunnen im Tal niedergelassen hatten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten Waren dabei und schienen reisende Händler zu sein. Einer ihrer Chocobos freundete sich mit dem der Viera an. 

“In welche Richtung müssen wir als nächstes?”, wollte Mjrn wissen und richtete sich auf, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, um in ihrem Gepäck nach der Karte zu suchen. Sie zog ein etwas weich gewordenes Stück Papier aus der Tasche und schüttelte es, um den Saft einiger matschig gewordener Beeren davon zu entfernen. Die Tinte war ein wenig verlaufen, aber die Schrift war gerade noch lesbar.

Catarina lehnte sich in Mjrns Richtung und schaute über deren Schulter auf die Karte. Ein Kreuz markierte den vermuteten Aufenthaltsort des Mobs.

“Richtung Norden”, sagte Catarina und wischte sich eine ihrer langen, silbernen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Mjrn konnte ihren Atem auf der Wange spüren und sie vernahm den süßen Geruch von unlängst verspeisten Beeren. Sie musterte Catarina aus den Augenwinkeln, sie traute sich jedoch nicht, sich zu ihr zu drehen. Sie war nah, viel zu nah. Mjrn atmete scharf ein und Catarina traf ihren Blick mit neugierigen Augen.

Mjrn spürte die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen, woraufhin sich ein breites Grinsen auf Catarinas Lippen formte. Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und stupste Mjrns Nase mit dem Zeigefinger, doch sie sagte nichts. Wieso sagte sie nichts? Beide schwiegen sie nun. Mjrn wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war hochrot, ihre Augen geweitet und Catarina grinste sie bloß an. Wusste sie es? Sie wusste es! Catarina musste wissen, dass Mjrn sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise mochte. Es war kaum mehr abzustreiten.

Mjrn räusperte sich schließlich und stopfte die Karte zurück in den Rucksack, ohne noch einmal in Catarinas Richtung zu sehen. Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht wollte einfach nicht abebben. Sie spürte Catarinas Blick, der auf ihr ruhte. Vielleicht hielt Catarina sie für kindisch oder lächerlich. Mjrns Herz fühlte sich zunehmend schwerer an. Sie wollte nicht, dass Catarina sich über sie lustig machte oder sie nicht ernst nahm. Tränen bildeten sich in Mjrns Augenwinkeln. Sie stachen und ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen. Mjrn schniefte und eine Träne tropfte in den noch offenen Lederrucksack.

“Hey, wein doch nicht!” Catarina schlang ihre Arme vorsichtig um Mjrn und drückte sie an sich.

“Ich weine nicht”, beteuerte Mjrn. “Ich habe etwas im Auge.” Und um ihre Aussage zu untermauern, rieb Mjrn sich mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen kräftig durch beide Augen.

“Ja, Tränen”, kicherte Catarina und streichelte Mjrns Haar. “Wenn dich etwas bedrückt, kannst du es mir sagen.” 

Wie denn?, fragte Mjrn stumm in Gedanken und schnaufte. Catarina würde sie sicher nur belächeln, so wie es alle immer getan hatten. Die kleine Mjrn will den Wald verlassen? Ach, wie niedlich! Die kleine Mjrn ist verknallt? Nein, wie süß!

In Mjrns Magengegend stieg ein brennendes, ungutes Gefühl empor. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ihre Hände, die sich zuvor sanft um Catarinas Arme geschlungen hatten, festigten ihren Griff.

Dann brach Mjrn endgültig in Tränen aus. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Catarinas Schulter und schluchzte laut.

“Mjrn, was ist denn?“ In Catarinas Stimme schwang leichte Panik mit. Sie rieb über Mjrns Rücken in einem dürftigen Versuch, sie zu beruhigen, streichelte sanft ihr Haar, umarmte sie fest, doch es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Mjrns Schluchzen leiser wurde und sie aufhörte zu schniefen.

“Mjrn?”, flüsterte Catarina zaghaft. Mjrn blieb still. In Catarinas Schoß war es angenehm. Warm und weich. Sie wollte nicht aufstehen. Sie schloß die Augen. Ihre Augenlider waren schwer vor Erschöpfung und schon bald darauf fielen sie zu.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Mjrn noch vor dem Morgengrauen. Sie öffnete die schläfrigen Lider und blinzelte ein-, zweimal, um ihre Sicht zu klären. In dem sanften Schein des Mondes konnte sie nur die Umrisse der anderen Lagerer erahnen. Sie stützte sich ein wenig auf ihren Ellbogen, um sich besser umsehen zu können. Sie hörte das Plätschern des Wassers in den massiven antiken Steinbrunnen, dessen Erbauen wohl schon mehrere Jahrzehnte zurückliegen musste. Sie hörte leises Schnarchen, dann und wann kaum hörbare ‘Kweh’-Laute, ruhiges Atmen neben ihr. Sie schaute nach rechts und sah Catarina, die ihren einen Arm als notdürftiges Kissen benutzte und den anderen um Mjrns Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Mit leicht geöffneten Mund schlief sie in aller Seelenruhe.

Mjrn schob die Unterlippe hervor und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Schon wieder spürte sie aufwallende Trauer, aufkommende Tränen. Catarina kümmerte sich um sie, tröstete sie und Mjrn, undankbar wie sie war, unterstellte Catarina, dass sie über eine Freundin lachen würde. ‘Freundin’. War Mjrn das überhaupt für Catarina? Mjrns Blick wanderte von Catarinas schlafendem Antlitz zurück zu ihrem Arm, der gerade Anstalten machte, Mjrns Körper näher an Catarinas zu ziehen. Ja. Sie waren Freunde.

Mjrn legte sich wieder zufrieden hin und kuschelte sich in Catarinas Umarmung. Morgen musste Mjrn ihr sagen, dass sie froh war, Catarina getroffen zu haben. Denn Freunden, fand Mjrn, Freunden sollte man so etwas sagen können. 

“Guten Morgen”, gähnte Catarina, als diese einige Stunden später erwachte, nachdem die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war. Sie streckte sich, blieb aber liegen.

Mjrn rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. “Guten Morgen.”

Sie lag noch immer in Catarinas Armen, wo es so schön warm war und auch sie hatte nicht vor, in den nächsten Minuten aufzustehen.

“Hast du gut geschlafen?”, fragte Catarina lächelnd. Sie strich behutsam über Mjrns Hüfte, ließ ihre Hand zur Schulter hochwandern. Es kribbelte, wo sie Mjrn berührte und Mjrn musste unwillkürlich grinsen. In dem Versuch, ihre Reaktion zu verstecken, schmiegte sie sich näher an Catarina und nickte.

Catarina kicherte. “Deine Ohren kitzeln mich.”

“Entschuldigung”, murmelte Mjrn gedämpft. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, nahm Catarinas Duft in sich auf und umschloss Catarinas schmalen Körper mit ihrem Arm, so wie diese es in der Nacht bei Mjrn getan hatte.

Catarinas Finger zogen indes Kreise auf Mjrns Schulter. 

“Sag mal…” 

“Hm?“ 

“Wieso hast du gestern geweint? Tat dir dein Knie weh?“

“Nein…”, sagte Mjrn nach einer kleinen Denkpause. “Mein Knie ist in Ordnung. Ich… ich war einfach nur… erschöpft. Von der Reise. Mir geht es jetzt besser. ”

“Verstehe. Das freut mich.”

Erneutes Schweigen. Mjrns Herz klopfte schnell. Jetzt könnte sie Catarina sagen, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Aber ein bisschen Sorge hatte sie dennoch, dass Catarina sie doch nur als Mittel zum Zweck sah. Vielleicht war sie- Nein! Den Gedanken durfte sie nicht zu Ende führen. Catarina manipulierte sie nicht, lachte sie nicht aus, benutzte sie nicht. Sie war lediglich eine freundliche Viera auf Reisen, die sich über Gesellschaft freute.

"Weißt du, ich…”, Mjrn schluckte. “Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie so weit geschafft."

Catarina zögerte, dann hauchte sie ein leises Lachen. "Geht mir genauso." 

Mjrns Zweifel und Ängste waren wie weggeblasen. Jetzt konnte sie die Reise mit Catarina genießen, ohne zu denken, sie würde ihr zur Last fallen oder nur Mittel zum Zweck sein. Sie konnte sich ganz auf ihr Abenteuer konzentrieren.

Nach dem Frühstück waren Mjrn und Catarina wieder aufgebrochen. Mjrn hatte darauf bestanden, zu Fuß zu gehen, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Abgesehen davon suchten sie nach einem wilden Tier in der näheren Umgebung und da mussten sie sich gegebenenfalls anschleichen können. 

Sie waren also gen Norden gegangen und erkundeten das Bergmassiv. Außer wilden Wölfen, großen Vögeln und Schlangen fanden sie jedoch nichts, was ihrem Kopfgeldbesitzer ähnlich sah.

In einem ruhigen Moment, erschöpft von den Kämpfen gegen die lokale Fauna, die glücklicherweise alle ohne weitere Vorfälle vonstatten gegangen waren, ließ Mjrn sich an einem massiven braunen Felsen nieder. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Steckbrief, um die Zeichnung zu studieren. Sie suchten nach einem enormen zweibeinigen Felsenwesen. Mjrn blickte umher. Sie konnte kein enormes zweibeiniges Felsenwesen ausmachen. Nur Catarina, die einige Meter von ihr entfernt mit den Chocobozügeln in der Hand samt Tier daran stand und in die Ferne schaute, die andere Hand erhoben, um ihre Augen vom Sonnenlicht abzuschirmen, das etwas weiter oben am Berg heller und wärmer schien als im Tal. Mjrn konnte sie seufzen hören.

“Sollen wir zurückgehen?” Catarina drehte sich zu Mjrn, die Hand noch immer erhoben und die Augen zusammengekniffen und wartete auf Antwort.

Mjrn schüttelte den Kopf. “Wir müssten hier richtig sein. Vielleicht noch ein Stückchen weiter.”

“In Ordnung.”

Mjrn hielt sich am Felsen fest, während sie sich aufrichtete. Der Verband um ihr Knie machte sie unflexibel, hielt allerdings jeglichen Dreck davon ab, sich in die winzig kleinen Bisswunden festzusetzen. Da war Mjrn lieber in ihrer Bewegung eingeschränkt, als dass sie ihr Bein an eine Entzündung verlor. Trotzdem sollte sie ihn bald wechseln. Oder besser noch: Catarina täte es für sie.

Mjrn atmete scharf aus, als sie sich endlich aufgerichtet hatte. Sie stützte sich noch am Felsen. Er war warm. Wenn die Sonne höher stand, würde er wahrscheinlich unerträglich heiß werden. Bis zur Mittagszeit war es allerdings noch weit.

Catarina hatte ihre Hand nach Mjrn ausgestreckt, die diese dankend annahm und als Stütze benutzte, während sie mehr schlecht als recht einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Der Weg voraus führte wieder ein Stück den Berg herunter. Catarina hielt Mjrn fest, damit sie nicht stürzten und im Gegenzug klammerte Mjrn sich an Catarina. Der Chocobo, der keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gefälle zu haben schien, stapfte ihnen treu hinterher.

Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Felsspitzen und Wolken, je weiter die beiden Gefährtinnen liefen, desto kühler blies der Wind. Mjrn schaute zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Es war ein schönes Stück, das sie zurückgelegt hatten.

“Schau mal", sagte Catarina und zeigte nach vorne. Mjrn folgte mit ihrem Blick und sah dichte Baumkronen. Sie waren an einem Wald angekommen.

Mjrn staunte. Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass andere Wälder existierten. Sie würden dort bestimmt mehr Wasser und Nahrung finden. Vielleicht einige dieser köstlichen Beeren, die Mjrn auf dem Basar gestohlen hatte. Sicherlich gab es hier ein weiteres Vieradorf! Sie wollte von Catarina ablassen, um vorzupreschen und das Gehölz zu erkunden, doch Catarina hatte sie fest im Griff.

“Los, los!”, drängte Mjrn. Catarina lachte und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, damit Mjrn nicht hinfallen konnte, während sie voranhastete.


	3. Kapitel Drei

Ein sachtes Licht schien durch die dichten Baumkronen auf Mjrn und Catarina hernieder. Die beiden Gefährtinnen standen, Arm in Arm, auf einem hölzernen Pfad, die Münder vor Verwunderung geöffnet, die Ohren neugierig aufgerichtet.

“Wollen wir uns umsehen?”, fragte Catarina,woraufhin Mjrn heftig nickte.

Catarina ließ von Mjrn ab. Die hölzernen Pfade waren eben mit kaum Gefälle oder Steigung. Wenn Mjrn sich langsam und vorsichtig bewegte, würde sie mit ihrem Knie keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Versuchsweise streckte und knickte sie ihr Knie, es stach ein wenig, wie ein Biss. Ein Biss einer wildgewordenen Tomate. Aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, als die Wunde frisch war. Mjrn musterte den Verband.

“Hmm”, machte Catarina laut, nachdem die beiden einige Schritte gegangen waren. Catarina war ein oder zwei Meter hinter Mjrn stehengeblieben.

Mjrn schaute auf und sah Catarinas besorgtes Gesicht. Ihre Ohren waren leicht angelegt und die Lippen zusammengepresst.

“Vielleicht kümmern wir uns erst um dein Knie. Setz dich, wir machen den Verband auf.”

Und ehe sie sich’s versah, hatte Catarina Mjrn an der Schulter gepackt und auf den nächstbesten Baumstumpf gesetzt. Schwungvoll hob Catarina Mjrns verletztes Bein an. Mjrn entfuhr ein entsetzter Laut und sie klammerte sich ob der plötzlichen Bewegung am Stumpf fest.

Catarina kniete sich hin. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. Ein bisschen machte es Mjrn Angst. Catarina war doch diejenige, die sich nie Sorgen zu machen schien. Außer natürlich, es ging um Mjrn.

Mjrn verdeckte ihre Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen und beobachtete gespannt Catarinas Tun. Diese wickelte vorsichtig den dicken Verband ab und rollte ihn fein säuberlich zusammen.

Die erste Schicht war runter und Mjrn spürte, wie sich der Druck, den sie zuvor stets gespürt hatte, ein wenig legte. Ihr Herz raste. Sie malte sich aus, was sie unter der Bandage finden würden. Vielleicht war ja gar nicht alles in Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar schlimmer geworden. Warum war Mjrn bloß mit auf den Markt gekommen? Ihr Knie hatte so fürchterlich wehgetan. Sie hatte dadurch bestimmt alles schlimmer gemacht, nur weil sie Catarina nicht alleine lassen wollte und--

Der Verband war jetzt vollständig entfernt und bis auf die winzig kleinen roten Flecken, wo die Zähne der Tomate Mjrns Haut durchdrungen hatten, war ihr Knie vollkommen in Ordnung.

Mjrn atmete erleichtert auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und ließ diese dann in ihren Schoß fallen.

Catarina klopfte ihr sanft auf den Oberschenkel und lächelte.

“Ich dachte, mir würde das Bein abfallen!”, rief Mjrn, stützte sich auf die Arme und lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

“Tat es so sehr weh?”

Mjrn schüttelte den Kopf, dass ihre Ohren flatterten. “Ich mache mir bloß  _immer_ so viele Sorgen!”

Catarina kicherte. Sie bedeutete Mjrn, ihr den Rucksack zu geben und wühlte darin nach dem Trinkschlauch und einem Stück Stoff, um die kleinen Bisswunden noch einmal zu säubern.

Mjrn fühlte sich zurückversetzt an den ersten Abend mit Catarina. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich dieses Mal mehr im Zaum, denn Catarinas zarte Berührungen ließen einen wohligen Schauder durch ihren gesamten Körper fahren und sie wollte nicht, dass ihr glückseliges Gestöhne durch den Wald hallte. Mjrn biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Ihr entfuhr kein Laut. Doch sie konnte dennoch etwas hören. Ein Flüstern. Es kam nicht von Catarina, nein. Kaum vernehmlich war es, als dränge es von weit her an Mjrns Ohren heran. Mjrn lauschte. Die Stimme war Mjrn bekannt und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

“Catarina, hörst du das?”, wisperte sie.

Catarina hielt inne. “Nein, was denn?”

“Sch, horch!”

Einige Minuten verbrachten Catarina und Mjrn mit gespitzten Ohren in absoluter Stille. Catarina hatte ihre Wange auf Mjrns gesundes Bein gelegt und ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen, um das angenehme Flüstern auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Der Wald sprach zu ihnen.

Bevor Mjrn ihre Reise angetreten hatte, war ihre größte Angst gewesen, dass sie das Grüne Wort nicht mehr vernehmen können würde. Natürlich war sie noch nicht so lange unterwegs wie ihre Schwester Fran, doch beruhigte es sie, dass hier, fernab der Heimat, dennoch das Rauschen des Waldes ihre Ohren erreichte.

“Ach, bin ich froh”, seufzte Mjrn glücklich.

Catarina verstaute Verband, Trinkschlauch und Lappen wieder in der Tasche und stand auf. “Ja. Es ist eine Erleichterung, nicht wahr? Den Wald sprechen zu hören.” Sie bot Mjrn wie so oft ihre Hand als Stütze an und gemeinsam machten sie sich endlich auf, die neuen Gefilde zu erkunden.

Im Großen und Ganzen ähnelte der Wald dem, aus dem die Viera stammten. Überall wucherte das Grün, rankten Lianen von Baum zu Baum oder hingen herunter und Moos bedeckte die Bodenbretter. Unterwegs begegneten Mjrn und Catarina kleinen Häschen und der Tomate ähnlichen Kürbisköpfen, die sich in der Vergangenheit schon unter Umständen in den Heimatwald der beiden Gefährtinnen verirrt hatten. Die Luft war frisch. Es roch nach Erde und Moos und schwach nach Morbol. Mjrn hasste den Geruch, aber dennoch erinnerte er sie an ihr Zuhause.

Mjrn tapste leichtfüßig voran. Mit dem entblößten Knie lief es sich einfacher. Obwohl das leichte Zwicken noch nicht nachgelassen hatte, war Mjrn guter Dinge. Falls sie nicht mehr konnte, merkte Catarina an, hatten sie ja noch immer den Chocobo bei sich.

“Dürfen wir den Chocobo denn so lange behalten? Immerhin ist er nur geliehen", fragte Mjrn besorgt und schaute zu Catarina hoch. Diese hielt ihren Blick stur geradeaus, wohl damit die beiden nicht stolperten oder vom Weg abkamen.

“Ach was”, winkte Catarina mit der freien Hand ab, “wir behalten ihn noch. Unsere Waffen hat auch noch niemand zurückgefordert.”

Mjrn ließ das Gesagte auf sich wirken. “Unsere Waffen…?” Ihr Blick wanderte zu Bogen und Köcher Catarinas. “Sind auch nur geliehen?”

“Ja", sagte Catarina knapp und nickte kurz.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Mjrn. Für wie lange hatte Catarina sich die Waffen ausgeborgt? Womöglich hätten sie sie schon längst wieder zurückgeben müssen. Und den Chocobo auch. Und jetzt nahmen sie alles, Waffen wie Tier, einfach so an sich und entfernten es von ihren Besitzern. Ein komisches Kribbeln breitete sich in Mjrns Magengegend aus. Sie war ja selbst nicht besser. Sie hatte Essen gestohlen. Sie war eine Verbrecherin.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Wieso musste sie ständig weinen? Sie war so schwach! Wütend wischte Mjrn sich über das Gesicht, um die Tränen loszuwerden. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht weinen! Nicht schon wieder! Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten drei Tagen schon Tränen vergossen? Viel zu oft! Das musste jetzt ein Ende haben!

Mjrn ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Ihre Schritte erzeugte auf dem Holzweg dumpfe Geräusche. In einigen Ecken, dachte sie, könnte man sicherlich gut ein Lager aufschlagen. Zwar hatte sie noch keine Wasserquelle gefunden, doch waren ihr die ein oder anderen Bäume und Büsche mit Früchten und Beeren aufgefallen. Nahrung gab es hier schon mal, ein guter Anfang. Zur Not besorgte man sich Wasser aus den Bergen. Mjrn grinste. Ja, das könnte funktionieren. Wenn Catarina ebenfalls einverstanden war, könnten sie eigentlich…

“Sag mal", begann Mjrn und blieb stehen, womit sie auch Catarina zum Anhalten zwang. Diese schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll an. “Wieso bleiben wir nicht eine Weile hier?”

Mjrn lächelte, um Catarina zu überzeugen. Diese schien über den Vorschlag nachzudenken, wirkte jedoch noch unschlüssig. Also bohrte Mjrn weiter.

“Ich habe Früchte und Beeren gesehen, also wäre für Nahrung gesorgt. Und in den Bergen gibt es Wasser. Und einige Winkel des Waldes sahen schon ziemlich gemütlich aus, ich glaube, da gab es Baumhäuser und…”

Catarina hatte den Zeigefinger gehoben und an ihre Lippen gelegt. Mjrn konnte sehen, wie sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas beobachtete. Mjrn verstummte und hielt den Atem an, als Catarina schnell den Chocobo zur Seite scheuchte, ihren Bogen zog und einen Pfeil an die Sehne legte.

“Wer ist da?”, rief sie mit bedrohlichem Klang in der Stimme. Sie zielte auf ein Gebüsch, das verdächtig raschelte.

Dann kamen dahinter zwei Seek hervor. Sie grunzten verstimmt und zückten ihre eigenen Waffen.

Alarmiert griff Mjrn nun auch nach ihrem Bogen.

“Sieh mal, Bruder, die kleinen Mädchen wollen uns mit unseren eigenen Waffen niederstrecken”, brummte einer der Seek dem anderen zu und lachte auf. Er hob seinen Säbel und stürzte auf Catarina zu, doch ihre blitzschnellen Reflexe ließen sie ihren Pfeil abschießen, noch bevor der Seek auch nur die Hälfte der Distanz zurückgelegt hatte. Der Pfeil schnellte auf ihn zu und erwischte ihn sauber zwischen den Augen. Mjrn senkte angewidert den Blick. Ihr wurde übel. Sie wollte lieber nicht genau hinschauen, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht zurückziehen und Catarina im Stich lassen. Also atmete sie tief durch, richtete ihren Blick entschlossen auf den überlebenden Seek und legte ihren Pfeil an. Sie zögerte. Der Seek stand entsetzt da und starrte auf seinen toten Bruder. Catarina hatte bereits den zweiten Pfeil angelegt und wirkte jederzeit bereit, auch dem anderen ihrer Widersacher ein drittes Auge zu schießen.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Mjrn und Catarina hatten ihre Pfeile auf den verbleibenden Seek gezielt und dieser stand mit glasigen Augen und aufgerissenem Mund wie angewurzelt da.

“Bruder!!”, schrie er auf und fiel auf die Knie. Er schluchzte, packte seinen Bruder an den Beinen und schleifte ihn wimmernd davon, ohne Mjrn oder Catarina auch nur eines Blickes mehr zu würdigen.

Catarina entspannte sich und senkte die Waffe. Mjrn tat es ihr gleich. Ihre Augen folgten der Blutspur, die der Seek hinterlassen hatte. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Aber was wäre passiert, wenn Catarina nicht geschossen hätte? Dann kniete wohl Mjrn jetzt neben einer toten Catarina und weinte. So grausam der Gedanke auch war und so schlecht sie sich fühlte, dass der Seek seinen Bruder verloren hatte, so war Mjrn doch froh, dass es ihn traf und nicht Catarina.

“Ich denke, die werden uns so schnell nicht mehr belästigen.” Catarina verstaute ihre Waffe und rieb sich die Hände. Sie wandte sich zu Mjrn und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. “Was war das noch, worüber wir vorhin gesprochen hatten?”

Mjrn brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu dem Punkt zurückzudenken, an dem sie vor dem Überraschungsangriff waren. Was war es noch? Ja, genau. Mjrn wollte Catarina überzeugen, für eine Weile im Wald zu bleiben.

“Ähm”, fing sie an, da knurrte ihr Magen. Sie zog die Mundwinkel herunter und hielt sich den Bauch. Die Aufregung hatte sie hungrig gemacht und überhaupt war ihr Frühstück schon einige gute Stunden her. “Lass uns erstmal etwas essen.”

Mjrn lehnte sich an die hölzerne Wand des Baumhauses und seufzte. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, streckte die Beine aus und schloss die Augen. Auf ihren Lippen zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Der Hinterhalt von zuvor war schon vergessen.

Die junge Viera atmete die angenehme Waldluft. Mjrn wollte die Umgebung genießen, sie wollte noch lange nicht weiterreisen. Und wieder ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, ob Catarina genauso empfand. In ihrer Magengegend kribbelte es, doch nicht vor Hunger, nein, die Aussicht darauf, den Wald weiter zu erkunden, all seine Geheimnisse zu kennen und sein reiches Angebot an Nahrung für sich zu nutzen, sich eine eigene Existenz mit Catarina aufzubauen, das ließ Mjrn sich lebendig fühlen.

“Catarina", begann sie. Es half nichts, sich still zu wundern, manchmal musste man den Mund aufmachen und sich mitteilen.

“Ja?”

“Ich möchte im Wald bleiben. Wenigstens für eine Weile.”

Catarina hielt inne. Sie schien über Mjrns Worte nachzudenken, während sie die jüngere Viera musterte, die so zufrieden an der Baumhauswand lehnte. Catarina biss langsam ein weiteres Stück eines roten, süßen Apfels ab und kaute.  
  
"Also? Was sagst du?", erkundigte sich Mjrn. Catarinas Schweigen verunsicherte sie ein wenig. Immerhin wusste sie, dass Catarina dem Beispiel ihrer Schwester folgen wollte. Mjrn wollte ihr nicht im Weg stehen, aber Kämpfe waren für sie doch nichts. Sie wollte lieber in Frieden leben. Vor allem wollte sie nicht für den Tod anderer verantwortlich sein. Die Begegnung einiger Stunden zuvor kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie erschauderte.  
  
"Wir müssen noch unseren Auftrag beenden", sagte Catarina endlich. Ihr Blick wanderte auf den Boden, ihre Ohren sanken herab. Sie sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus. Sie legte den angebissenen Apfel zurück und seufzte. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen."  
  
Mjrn drehte sich der Magen um. Sich von Catarina trennen? Nein! Sie wollte bei ihr bleiben. Alleine wollte sie den Wald nicht bewohnen. Endlich hatte sie eine andere Viera gefunden, die sie verstand, die ihren Sinn für Abenteuer teilte... aber ihre Vorstellung von Abenteuer nicht. Mjrn wollte die Welt bereisen, Catarina wollte sich einen Namen als Kriegerin machen. Mjrn wollte sich selbstständig versorgen, Catarina wollte sich der Menschenwelt anpassen und nach ihren Regeln leben. So wirkte es zumindest auf Mjrn. Aber würde sich denn kein Kompromiss finden?  
  
Mjrn zog die Beine an und umschlang sie fest mit ihren Armen. "Wir brauchen das Geld nicht, wenn wir hier bleiben."  
  
Catarina schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. "Ich habe den Wald nicht verlassen, um mich in einem neuen anzusiedeln."  
  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sie kehrt und ging.  
  
Mjrn blieb im leeren, unordentlichen Baumhaus alleine zurück. Überall lagen ihr Gepäck, ihr Bogen samt Pfeilen und ihre Vorräte herum. Catarinas Bogen war mit ihr verschwunden, doch das war alles gewesen, was sie mitgenommen hatte. Der Chocobo saß vor dem Häuschen und hatte die Augen friedlich geschlossen. Sollte Mjrn Catarina hinterherlaufen? War sie sicher? War Mjrn ihr letztendlich ein Klotz am Bein gewesen? Sie konnte nicht kämpfen, konnte sich nicht orientieren. Nicht ohne Catarina. Nein, Catarina brauchte sie nicht, aber Mjrn brauchte Catarina.  
  
Schnell sprang sie auf, klaubte ihr Gepäck zusammen und schwang sich auf den Chocoborücken.  
  
"Los, los!", rief sie, den Chocobo anspornend. Der setzte sich allmählich in Bewegung und trottete voran.  
So weit konnte Catarina noch nicht gekommen sein, doch die hölzernen Wege des Waldes waren leer und kein Laut drang an Mjrns aufgerichtete Ohren.  
  
"Catarina!" Keine Antwort. Ein scharfer Wind blies durch das Blattwerk der Bäume hoch über den Köpfen Mjrns und des Chocobos. Mjrn wartete noch ein wenig, dann rief sie wieder. "Catarina!" Doch wie zuvor war die einzige Stimme, die durch den Wald hallte, die Stimme Mjrns.  
  
Zusammen mit ihrem Chocobogefährten suchte Mjrn alle Wege des Waldes ab, die sie kannte. Wenn Catarina den Auftrag zu Ende bringen wollte, würde sie bestimmt zurück zum Gebirge gelaufen sein. Mjrn näherte sich dem Waldanfang. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht blendete sie und sie verdeckte die schmerzenden Augen mit ihrer Hand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

Mjrn durchkämmte das ganze Gebirge vergebens. In der Siedlung, in der sie übernachtet hatten, waren nicht mehr viele Leute und keine von ihnen konnte sich daran erinnern, Catarina auf der Durchreise gesehen zu haben. Enttäuscht machten sich Mjrn und der Chocobo auf den Weg zurück zum Wald. Wahrscheinlich war Catarina in die andere Richtung gegangen. Mjrns Herz wurde schwer, es fühlte sich an, als würde sich etwas in ihrer Brust zusammenziehen. Tränen brannten in ihren Augenwinkeln. So oft hatte sie schon auf dieser Reise geweint. War es das wert gewesen? Wäre sie in Elt glücklicher gewesen? Hatte Fran letztendlich Recht gehabt?

Im Wald war es angenehm kühl und das Licht nicht so grell. Mjrn mochte es. Es war ruhig, heimisch. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Catarina nicht bleiben wollte. Aber um sie zu fragen, musste sie sie erst finden. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.  
Unterwegs kam Mjrn an der Stelle vorbei, an der Catarina dem Seek in den Kopf geschossen hatte. Das Blut war getrocknet. Den Pfad waren sie noch nicht gegangen. Mjrn hielt kurz inne, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Das Holz knarrte unter den Füßen des Chocobos. Mjrn stockte der Atem. Sie horchte. Ihre Ohren bewegten sich in alle Richtungen, bis sie endlich etwas vernahm. Das Rauschen der Blätter war laut im Vergleich zu dem zaghaften Rufen, das an Mjrns Ohren herandrang.  
  
"Catarina?", rief sie wieder und folgte der leisen Stimme. War es Catarinas Stimme oder der Wald, der sie führte?  
Die Blutspur zog sich den Weg entlang. Einige blutige Fußabdrücke des anderen Seeks waren ebenfalls zu sehen. Mjrn wäre gerne umgekehrt und hätte sich im Baumhaus versteckt, doch ehe sie sich sicher war, dass Catarina wohlauf war, konnte sie nicht ruhen.  
  
Irgendwann traten Mjrn und der Chocobo wieder auf festen, erdigen Grund. Das Rauschen der Blätter wich dem Rauschen des Meeres, das sich, nachdem Mjrn eine Felsspalte passiert hatte, weit vor ihr erstreckte. Sie stieg vom Chocobo und nahm ihn an den Zügeln, um den steinigen Abstieg zu bewältigen. Mjrn fühlte wieder weichen Sand unter ihren Füßen, doch diesmal war er nicht brennend heiß wie in der Wüste. Er war angenehm kühlend. Die Luft roch salzig und Mjrn war, als schmecke die Luft auch danach. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte vor sich einige Fußspuren. Es waren keine Chocobospuren, keine Seekabdrücke und auch keine Fußstapfen von den hiesigen Wildtieren. Nein, es waren Vieraspuren.  
Mjrns Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Catarina war hier vorbeigekommen. Weit konnte sie nicht mehr sein.  
  
Mjrn rief Catarinas Namen, während sie, Chocobozügel in der Hand, barfuß und leichtfüßig durch den Sand spazierte, beflügelt durch die Vorstellung, dass sie Catarina wiederfinden würde. Und tatsächlich, auf einem Fels hockte sie, Beine angezogen, Ohren angelegt, den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt.  
  
"Catarina", sagte Mjrn und hievte sich ächzend zu ihrer Gefährtin hoch auf den Felsen. Catarina schaute nicht auf. Mjrn berührte sie sacht an der Schulter, dann etwas bestimmter und ließ ihre Hand eine Weile dort ruhen.

“Catarina, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe.”

Keine Regung. Mjrn hörte Catarina schwer atmen. Sie versuchte, einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen und Catarinas feucht-glänzende Augen trafen ihre. Ihre Wangen waren nass und ihre Nase gerötet.

“Weine doch nicht", beschwichtigte Mjrn, legte ihre Arme um Catarina. “Es tut mir Leid.”

Catarina schniefte. “Was?”

“Was tut dir Leid?”, fügte sie schnell hinzu.

“Dass ich dich zum Bleiben überreden wollte.”

Rasch schüttelte Catarina den Kopf, dass ihre Ohren hin und her flatterten. “Mir tut es Leid, dass ich weggelaufen bin.” Sie schniefte erneut, dann löste sie sich aus ihrer kauernden Haltung und Mjrn erschrak. Auf Catarinas Wange prangte eine große, blutende Kratzwunde, die von der Schläfe bis zu ihrem Mundwinkel reichte. Sie schien zum Glück nicht tief zu sein, doch allein die Ausmaße ließen Mjrns Herz für einen Moment aussetzen.

“Wie ist das passiert?” Mjrn hob die Hand, um Catarinas Gesicht zu umfassen, doch streifte sie nur sanft an der Kinnlinie. Sie wollte Catarina keine Schmerzen bereiten, weil sie aus Versehen in ihre Wunde fasste. “Wir müssen dich behandeln!”

Schon kramte Mjrn im Gepäck nach dem Lappen und befeuchtete ihn mit Wasser aus dem Trinkschlauch. Vorsichtig tupfte sie an Catarinas Wange. Catarina zuckte ob der Berührung mit dem kalten Tuch.

“Ich wollte Athmos finden, um den Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen. Ich hab ihn jedoch nicht gefunden.” Catarina atmete gequält ein, als Mjrn ihre Wunde säuberte. Es schien, als riss sie sich Mjrns wegen zusammen. Vielleicht wollte sie stark wirken, jedoch verrieten die Tränen, die aus ihren Augen quollen, dass sie furchtbar litt.

“Ich wollte ein wenig kämpfen, wollte Erfahrung sammeln und üben… ich will doch nur stark sein für…” Catarina verstummte schluchzend.

Mjrn legte den Lappen zur Seite, schlang ihre Arme um Catarina und ließ diese wortlos weinen. Sie streichelte sanft über ihr Haar und beschwichtige sie. Als Catarina sich beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich aus der Umarmung, umfasste Mjrns Oberarme sanft aber bestimmt und sah auf, direkt in Mjrns dunkle Augen.  
  
"Du hattest Recht. Lass uns im Wald bleiben. Zumindest für eine Weile."  
  
Unterwegs zurück zum Baumhaus war Catarina wieder die ruhige, starke Persönlichkeit, die Mjrn kannte. Sie erzählte ihr von dem Kampf mit dem Wolf, von dem sie die Verletzung davongetragen hatte. Sie war unachtsam gewesen. Vielleicht auch etwas unmotiviert, sagte sie, hielt inne, als würde sie sich gut überlegen, was sie als nächstes sagen wollte. Doch Catarina blieb still und grübelte, ließ Mjrn den Rest des Rückweges im Dunkeln über ihren Gemütszustand, ihre Gefühle. Öffne dich mir, flehte Mjrn stumm mit weichem Blick und legte eine Hand auf Catarinas Schulter.  
  
Der Abend verlief ruhig. Die drei Reisenden drängten sich im eng bemessenen Baumhaus aneinander. Als die heiße Sonne nicht mehr auf das Blattwerk schien und die Umgebung des Waldes erwärmte, waren die beiden Viera und der Chocobo dankbar, dass sie miteinander kuscheln konnten. Mjrn betrachtete Catarina aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie saß, noch immer sehr betroffen, mit hängenden Ohren neben ihr, das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt und die Arme fest um die Beine geklammert. Mjrns Blick verweilte an dem großen Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht. Ohne das viele Blut wirkte er nicht mehr so schlimm. Wahrscheinlich würde Catarina eine Narbe davontragen, aber Mjrn fand, dass das ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch täte.

“Kopf hoch, Catarina", sagte Mjrn leise lächelnd und stupste das Mädchen neben sich sachte an, um sie aus ihrer Griesgrämigkeit zu befreien.

Aber Catarina schnaubte nur und drehte sich von Mjrn weg. “Was hab ich mir nur gedacht", murmelte sie kaum verständlich. “Ich wollte Athmos erlegen und kann noch nicht mal einen Wolf töten.”

Mjrn schlief die folgende Nacht eng an den Chocobo gekuschelt in aller Seelenruhe und mit der Gewissheit, dass Catarina bei ihr in Sicherheit war. Als sie erwachte, kauerte Catarina noch immer an derselben Stelle wie zuvor. Mjrn zog die Mundwinkel unzufrieden herunter und kroch zu ihrer Gefährtin. Es war früh am Morgen und Mjrn war noch reichlich schläfrig, die Gedanken vernebelt. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte, also sagte sie nichts. Sie hockte sich so nah an Catarina heran, wie es ging und darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu sehr zu bedrängen. Catarina seufzte und schniefte, dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte in Mjrns Gesicht. Catarinas Augen waren rot und sie schien Mühe zu haben, wach zu bleiben. Mjrn schaute die mitleiderregende Viera an und umarmte sie, ohne zu Zögern.

“Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen”, wimmerte Catarina. “Ich habe das Gefühl, gescheitert zu sein.” Sie atmete schwer ein, unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. “Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich eine Kriegerin sein kann. Genau wie meine Schwester.”

Mjrn streichelte Catarina über die weichen, mit Ringen geschmückten Ohren. “Du musst nicht wie deine Schwester sein. Du bist du. Ich mag dich so, wie du bist.”

“Ich mag dich auch”, flüsterte Catarina und bald darauf schlummerte sie vor Erschöpfung in Mjrns Armen ein, das Gesicht an deren Halsbeuge geschmiegt und die Finger sanft im leichten Stoff vergraben, den Mjrn trug. Mjrn musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und sie merkte, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen floss und sie heiß erröten ließ. Sie war froh, aber auch ein bisschen verlegen. Hatte Catarina ihr gerade gesagt, dass sie sie mochte? Und meinte sie nun wie eine Freundin oder...? Mjrns Bauch kribbelte verdächtig und insgeheim war sie erleichtert, dass Catarina schlief, denn so vermied sie ein klärendes Gespräch, für welches sie noch viel zu verschlafen war.

Aber vielleicht hatte Mjrn auch nur Angst, dass Catarina ihre Liebe nicht erwiderte. Allein der Gedanke, dass Catarina sie nicht mochte, versetzte Mjrn einen Stich. Was, wenn Catarina auf Reisen jemand anderes getroffen und sich verliebt hätte? Mjrn drückte Catarina fester an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Doch das war ja nicht passiert. Nein, nein, Catarina gehörte ihr. Zusammen würden sie im Wald leben. Für Mjrn zählte nur, dass sie bei Catarina war.

Catarina lag weich gebettet auf Blättern und Fortunahasenwolle, die Mjrn am Vormittag gesammelt hatte. Mjrn wollte, dass ihre Freundin es gemütlich hatte, während sie in der Nähe die Gegend auskundschaftete. Ein paar Vorräte blieben zwar noch, doch wenn sie im Wald verweilen wollten, musste sie sich ernähren können. Also streifte Mjrn umher und machte sich gedankliche Notizen, wo sie Nahrung finden konnte. Die Stimme des Waldes begleitete sie auf Schritt und Tritt, wies ihr den Weg, führte sie zu einer kleinen Quelle nahe des eigentlichen Waldbodens, an der sie ihren Trinkschlauch füllen konnte. Mjrn schaute zurück und lächelte. Sie konnte das Baumhaus sehen und daneben den Chocobo, der ausgiebig seine Beine streckte, seinen Hals reckte, genüsslich gähnte und sein Gefieder schüttelte. Mjrn sprang auf und lief wie beflügelt zurück zu ihrer neuen, kleinen Familie, um sich vor ihrem neuen, gemütlichen Zuhause im warmen Schein der Sonne, der durch die wehenden Baumkronen lugte, ein kleines Frühstück zu gönnen. Der Chocobo leistete ihr Gesellschaft.


End file.
